¿milagro o condena?
by Jorgero
Summary: El no debió recordar nada, no es nada mas que un error en el sistema, y no se dieron cuenta de lo realmente terrible que simbolizaba este "milagro", el posible regreso de este demonio solo necesitaba un empujón y ninguno de los 2 volverá a ser el mismo, dipper mabel y stanford tendrán que encontrar la manera de arreglar esto, aunque tal vez ya no sea necesario
**HOLAAA, bueno esta es mi primera historia así que es corta y simple, espero con el tiempo sean mas largos**

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER: debido a que en esta historia se describen ciertos eventos del ultimo capitulo de gravity falls**

 **ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Alex Hirsch**

"piloto"

Era un día de verano cualquiera, sus sobrinos acababan de volver a gravity falls tan solo una semana antes y ahora se encontraba buscando a ese maldito cerdo que tantos problemas le causaba, tenia que encontrarlo antes de que mabel regresara de aquella aventura que le mencionaron en la mañana, y mientas caminaba oyó algo moverse, claro ese era el cerdo, así que lo siguió, empezó a correr, pero el cerdo parecía correr mas rápido, le siguió el paso, así pudieron seguir todo el día hasta que se topo con una extraña escultura, una clase de triangulo con un ojo, sintió algo que le susurraba algo al oído, no lo recordaba pero había algo en su memoria que le decía que estaba seguro de quien era, dudaba que realmente recordara quien es, ya que aunque se le haya dicho que su memoria había sido completamente restaurada, no recordaba haber visto a alguien con la forma de esta estatua, esto lo hacia dudar de esa afirmación clínica, recordaba todos los hechos que habían sucedido hace 6 años, el evento llamado "raromagedon"

-"¿sera el?"-pensó stan, aquel que había provocado todos aquellos hechos apocalípticos, Stanley recordaba todo lo que había pasado, pero siempre se volvía todo borroso cuando intentaba recordar haber visto a este demonio, no recordaba su forma, aquella forma triangular, ese sombrero de gala, ese ojo que de cierta forma parecía un el ojo de algún felino

Justo en ese momento lo recordó, el momento cuando este los descubrió intentando cumplir la profecía, el momento cuando casi mataba a uno de sus queridos sobrinos, darle la mano para permitirle entrar a su mente, y aquella escena del que el no pudo escapar, y aquel golpe que tanto disfruto, al momento de derrotarlo, ahora todo encajaba, de pronto un increíble dolor de cabeza lo saco de su aire reflexivo, y de pronto todo se nublo.

-Que sucede aquí- dijo aquel demonio desconcertado- que hago aquí- En ese momento recordó lo ultimo que había pasado, como pudo ser tan idiota, haber sido tan fácilmente engañado por un idiota tan grande como stantey Voltio ver a su alrededor, recordaba esta habitación y aquellas llamas azules, parece que todo ha sido completamente reconstruido

Tengo que salir a terminar esto de una vez- dijo en voz alta, pero cuando lo intento se descubrió a si mismo impotente, había perdido todos sus poderes, estaba atrapado en esta estúpida mente, y limitado a las pocas cosas que podía hacer dentro de la mente de un humano, entonces se puso de pie y decidido a buscar alguna manera de salir de ahí, se dispuso a abrir la puerta continua, empezó a abrir puerta por puerta, algunos recuerdos no eran tan parecidos a como los había visto la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, sus recuerdos del pasado, parecían ya no tenerle tanto rencor a su hermano

¿Cuanto tiempo he estado ausente?- se pregunto, y siguió con su búsqueda, después de analizar con detenimiento supo que habían pasado 6 años desde que fue humillado Quien anda ahí- dijo la voz de alguien que parecía estar recorriendo los pasillos, de inmediato bill supo que tenia que correr, podría tener poderes dentro de la mente de alguien, mas eso era irrelevante ya que cualquiera los tiene, así que salio corriendo de ahí

"Debe de haber algo que pueda hacer"- pensó, luego tuvo una increíble idea, que manera mas perfecta de vengarse que provocando a stan a vengarse por el, y se encargaría de que supiera lo que había hecho, y así se decidió por hacer su vida tan miserable como lo merecía

-Maldito cerdo- decía stan mientras era despertado por un cerdo con empujones en la cabeza-mira ahí estas- así que lo tomo, y se dirigió directo a la cabaña del misterio

FIN

 **como ya les dije esta es mi primera historia, estoy abierto a sugerencias y si gustan decirme que les parecio**


End file.
